Only One
by azncherry1316
Summary: My ONE-SHOT about Nina leaving in season 3.


Nina's POV

I can't do it! I don't want to go away. Especially from _him_. I want to stay! I wonder how they're going to take it.

Nina:Uhh...Guys?

Amber:Yes nina?

Nina:Uhmm I have to tell you something

Fabian: Whenever you're ready

Nina: Uhmm I'm leaving

ANUBIS:YOU'RE WHAT?

Amber:BUT YOU CAN'T LEAVE! THERE WILL BE NO MORE FABINA AND WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT MY BEST FRIEND!

Nina:It's now like a chose to leave! I mean i'll be back

Fabian's POV

Nina's leaving? I felt like my whole world is crashing down before me. I just stood there frozen until...

Nina:Fabian can i talk to you?

Fabian:uhmm s-sure

We leave the common room into the hallway.

Nina: Fabian we have to break up

Fabian:Why?

Nina:It's because...I don't want to long distance relationship. I mean look, Mick and Mara even broke up in a long distance relationship.

Fabian:That's because Mara realized that she liked Jerome more than Mick not because of the long distance between them

Nina:But still...I'm sorry

After that she left...left me in the hallway with tears falling out of my came in.

Eddie:we heard everything buddy

Jerome:Yeah sorry

Alfie:It's okay

Amber:NO MORE FABINA?!

Joy:It's okay Amber they'll make up somehow,like they always do

Patrica:I can't believe i'm saying this but feel better Fabian

Mara:Yeah feel better

No One's POV

Dinner was no better. No one spoke to each other of what just happened. Nina felt awkward with the silence and broke it with...

Nina:I'm going out for a walk

Trudy:Nina dear you're not hungry?

Nina:No

Fabian's POV

Nina:I'm going out for a walk

With that she left. Everyone stared at me

Fabian:What? Should I go after her?

ANUBIS:YES!

Fabian:Okay..._okay_

Nina's POV

I grabbed my jacket and went outside. I walked on the sidewalk till I came up to the school._ Goodbye_ I said.

Then I started singing. **(you know how in movies they have songs that come up...well i decided to do that instead of a talent show or a person's POV _la la la *cough* _I need to work on that)**

You're only getting farther – you're the only one  
As much as I loved you, you're the only one  
It hurts and hurts and it's foolish but good bye  
Though I may never see you again, you're the only one  
Only one

We awkwardly sit across each other,  
Making small talk and asking what's new  
The moments when the conversation stop for a moment  
The cold silence freezes us

We will become strangers at this place right now  
Someone will shed tears and be left alone but  
I hate seeing you try not to scar me and feel ill at ease  
So I'll let you go

My love, good bye now – you're the only one (you're the only one)  
Even at the moment we break up, you're the only one  
It hurts and hurts and it's foolish but good bye  
Though I may never see you again, you're the only one

Only One  
You're the only one, Only One

At my sudden works, you seem to be relieved for some reason  
Where did we go wrong?  
Did we hope for different places starting from long ago?

The sharpness of the vast difference of our start and end  
And the pain that stabs my heart – why is it so similar?  
My overwhelmed heart crumbles emptily in just one moment  
How can I stand up again?

My love, good bye now – you're the only one (you're the only one)  
Even at the moment we break up, you're the only one  
It hurts and hurts and it's foolish but good bye  
Though I may never see you again, you're the only one

When will my head erase you? (I will let you go)  
One day, two days, one month, if long term then a few years (My baby can't forget)  
And someday in your memories,  
I won't live in it, you will erase me

Only One Only One  
You're the only one, Only One

The day Nina leaves

No one's POV

Nina:Fabian can I talk to you again?

Fabian:Sure

Everyone leaves the room

Nina:I decided...

Fabian:Yes?

Nina:...To have a long distance relationship

Fabian:With who?

Nina;You of course silly?!

Fabian:Really?

Nina:Really!

They kiss for 5 seconds then...

Amber:FABINA!

Joy:Told ya!

Everyone laughs...

THE END


End file.
